World's Unknown
by Shadows from the Night
Summary: Two ordinary girls are pulled into a world uknown, by a demon. They go from 2010 to the anime world of Kuroshitsuji. Sebastianxoc Chapters are being Replaced, and updated as soon as I can get them up.
1. New Home

_**Disclaimer: sorry if some characters seem out of character. I only own my oc's. Alessa belongs to Black Jinx. **_

"Hey Alessa, what are you planning to do for your science project?" I ask my best friend. She looked at me with bored, dark eyes.

She thought for a couple seconds then replied "Um, I don't know. I was thinking Hydraulics. I'm not sure how to make a model on it though."

"You don't need to make a model. There're other things you can do. I'm going to make a power point. I think I'll do solar power though." I said thoughtfully trying to give her some ideas for her project. After all, it was a project that would ultimately affect our grade for the semester.

"Maybe. I don't know. Could I go to your house and work with you on it?" she asked, looking at her dark fingerless gloves. At times, I wondered what life was life for her. Where I was mouthy, she was silent and obedient. Just then the bell rang pulling me from my thoughts yet again.

"I'll ask, I don't think my parents will care, after all it's for school." I said with a smile as we left the dreaded classroom to yet another.

"So will I. I can call before class, so I got to go, so I can call, see you after class." She said as she started ahead of me.

We were talking as we walked down the stairs from the third floor to the second. At the bottom we split.

"Meet here?" I asked.

"Like always." she said with a smile. It was a wonder to me. Before we met, it was rare to see her smile a genuine one such as that. It made me just a little content.

I went left to Lyon's room, while she went right to Groebner's room. We were both heading to English, just with different teachers. To be honest, it sucked. The longest forty-five minutes of my life passed uneventful and pointless, but I was stuck.

After class we met up again, as soon as we could find each other through the crowd of students flooding the stairwell.

"I got a hold of my mom. She said it would be okay!" Alessa said excitedly smiling.

"Cool same here!" I replied know without a doubt my parents were not informed of our last minute plans just yet. They thought Alessa was cool so she could come and go as she pleased. Although, I was always informed by her before she showed up.

After school, we headed to my house to work on our projects. I worked on my laptop, and she worked on hers, we exchanged ideas on each other's topics, while sitting next to each other on the couch in my living room.

When we finished our projects, supper was ready so we headed to the kitchen eager for lasagna. We both found it to be amazing as always. We both loved it. My mom then asked me to fold laundry, so we both headed down to the basement. As I went to go get the laundry, my mom shouted down the stairs "We're going to go get a tan, you and Alessa will be the only ones here." She said as she closed the door behind her.

"Okay mom." I replied up the stairs. I brought the laundry to the room we folded laundry in, meeting Alessa with a laundry basket in my arms. We were about to start folding laundry when we both got hit in the back of the head, I seen her go down, just before I got hit. Then everything fizzled to darkness in dizzying spots.

…

"When did she get there? Who is she? Where's Sebastian when we need him?" I heard a male voice say.

"I found him! He is on his way!" I heard a female voice coming, and running footsteps. They were hers. I could tell from the sound of her heels clacking on a hard floor. "He will be here in a few minutes. He is brining tea to master."

"Okay, he better hurry up though. I think she might be dead." Another voice said, that sounded panicked.

Just as the male voice said that I felt hands look for a pulse on my neck. Then the person doing so said "She's not dead, she's just about to wake up. Go get Master. He'll let us know what to do. All three of you go, I'll stay here." Then I heard the retreating footsteps of the three strange people. 'Why were they talking so differently?'

"Open your eyes, I know you're awake, you can stop faking now." He said to me.

"Where am I?" I asked as I rolled to look up at him. He had black hair that was a little disorganized, and unsettling red eyes that made my skin crawl. He was also wearing a suit and gloves, similar to that of a butler. 'How strange.' I thought.

"Your safe for now, your just not in your time." He said and helped me stand up. Although, as soon as I was up, my head felt like an atomic bomb was going off and nearly lost my balance. I would have if Sebastian hadn't caught me and held me upright.

"What a strange outfit. Sebastian do you know who she is?" I heard a male behind me say. I didn't turn though. I was frozen in place looking at the guy named Sebastian. He looked familiar. As I thought about it through the killer headache, I noticed that he looked like the butler from the anime and manga _Kuroshitsuji_ I had just recently started.

"No it appears that she somehow arrived here by accident. She has no family either. What would you like done, master?" he asked his master as he turned me to face an eleven-year-old boy with an eye patch.

"How old is she?" he asked sounding rather impatient.

"She is sixteen, my lord." Sebastian replied giving me a look that said 'Keep your mouth shut.' I gladly did. Talking hurt my head even more.

"You said she has no family?" the boy asked. I noticed his hair had a tinge of blue and I felt that his name was Ciel.

"Yes, that is correct." Sebastian answered lying easily.

"She will live here then, as part of my family, adopted in." he answered and spun on his heel like he had somewhere to be.

"Okay, shall I bring her to a room of her own?" the well dressed butler asked.

"Yes, and please find a-" he stopped and thought for a moment "more descent outfit for her also." then turned and was gone.

"Alright." Sebastian said basically under his breath.

After that he lead me to a room and told me it was now mine, and told me to stay here while he went to get a dress for me. After he left I snooped around my room. The bed was really comfortable, and the closet was huge. The whole room in general was about the size of the first floor of my house.

After looking around and he hadn't arrived back, I quickly became bored. So, to play with time, I thought back to what he said. '_Your safe. Your just not in your time_.' What on earth did he mean by that. Plus he lied. I had a family. And he never asked me about that to begin with. 'When he gets back I will ask him.' I decided.

Just after thinking that he walked in with some bags over his arm. He laid one on the bed and the other two he hung up. The two bags and some uncomfortable looking heels were all that was placed in the closet. All of which had just been placed there.

An hour later, after a long stressful argument, me losing of course, he had managed to get me in a frilly puffy, floor length dress. The dress was rather uncomfortable, and worst of all, it was bright light pink with red ribbons, bows and more frills to accent the pink. I have no idea how on earth he won that one. I have hated dresses since I was seven, and here I was wearing one against my will, smiling. On the inside of course, I was scowling, and cursing him. The only reason I was smiling was because he had somehow managed to convince me, more like threaten me, but still. Stupid Demon.

_**Please review. **_


	2. Finding Alessa

_**Disclaimer: Black Jinx owns Alessa. I own Adriana. No one else.**_

According to Ceil I would be known as a caretaker of him, or in other words, his adopted older sister. He told me me that he would take care of whatever I needed. He also said that Sebastian was in charge of most of the house work and other things. Ceil had told me all of this while we ate supper, me not eating much, after Sebastian had dragged me down in a dress, smiling.

After that Ceil had a visitor coming, so I decided I would stay in my room. He didn't mind.

Eventually I was bored and decided I would look around the house. The place was huge. In about thirty minutes I was completely lost. I had no idea what ways I had went and where to go. Usually I was good with that type of thing. Except for when the ways I had taken looked exactly the same. So, not thinking much of it I continued walking aimlessly around. Then I heard a noise, it was a soft yawn. I stopped and looked around. No one was near me. I heard it again and it sounded like it was in the hallway around the corner.

I took three slow, quiet steps, and was at the corner. I peeked around the corner and seen a girl with soot black hair and about sixteen, in modern clothes. I ran up to her and hugged her. When I hugged her she was surprised at first. I let her go and she spun.

When she saw me she was confused, then realized it was me. So, she hugged me back.

We wondered around for a while, then I noticed her clothing. From our time, so I pulled her into a room and looked around. I seen a wardrobe and walked over to it, opened the door and looked inside. Lucky for us it had dresses in it. I pulled one out though and it was way to big. I started digging through it and noticed, none were her size. She wore the same size I did.

Then I remembered, Sebastian had put some extra dresses in my room. All we had to do was find our way there.

"Alessa?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Can you stay here for me while I go back to my room and get a dress and come back?" I hadn't bothered to tell her I was lost. I didn't want to worry her. "I'll be back as soon as I can okay?"

"No problem, I'll be here no matter what."

"Okay."

I left Alessa and headed out. Somehow I managed to find my way back. I went to my closet and picked a dress. I walked to the door and headed out the door to the hall and stopped dead in my tracks.

There stood Sebastian, just staring at me.

"What are you doing?" he asked nonchalatly.

"I-I-I am" I stuttered.

He stood there waiting for an answer. He looked a bit impatient. I had no idea what to say. Then it hit me.

"I was goin to put this dress on. I though this one would be cuter than this one. I thought I would ask you to help me. Since I'm not from this time, I'm not use to these dresses or how to put them on. So, can you help?"

The whole thing was a lie and I think he noticed, but he didn't say anything. He just went with it.

"Yes, I can." He said then hearded me into my room.

I was even more mad than I was earlier. I didn't think a dress could be worse. The new dres was frillier, puffier, and still floor length.

'I really hate that demon!' I thought to myself. The only reason I knew he was a demon was from the anime and manga.

After he left, I grabbed another dress and left. This time he was gone and somehow I found my way back.

Alessa was sitting in front of the door rather than in the room but I didn't mind. It made finding her easier.

"What took so long? And weren't you wearing a different a different dress?" she asked.

"Yes, and it's a long story. Oh and here, let's put this on you." I said.

Thirty minutes later we together had managed to get her in the dress. I really wished I had grabbed that one first. It wasn't as frilly.

"Girl, you are so lucky. I wish we could switch dresses, but Sebastian would notice, and he knows I can't put these things on by myself." I said to Alessa.

"Sebastian?"

"Yeah, we are in Kuroshitsuji."

"Oh. Wait what?"

"Yeah. We are in the world of Kuroshitsuji."

"How?"

"I have no idea."

"So, what are we going to do about me?"

"Well," It took me a while to figure out what to do.

"I'll find her somehwhere to stay." Said a voice behind me. Alessa was frozen in place staring at him. I knew it was Sebastion by his voice, I stood frozen.

Alessa stayed with me hiding from Ciel. She stayed in my room while us three went out to get his cane.

Sebastion stayed back a ways. Following both of us.

When we arrived back to the estate he told Ciel he was going to town for a short time.

I was walking through the hallway when out on nowhere Sebastian shows up and grabs me by the waist and drags me with him. I yelped when he did.

"What are you doing?" I said or tried to, it was muffled by his hand.

"Something. now let's go." and that was all he said.

_**Please review.**_


	3. Finding a place for Alessa

_**Disclaimer: Please leave a review. :)**_

I asked again, into his hand as he pulled me out the door. He ignored me and continued on. In front of us I watched a carriage pull up. Sebastian led me into it.

It wasn't until we were inside that he freed me.

"Sit down." He commanded me. Honestly I was a bit scared so I listened. The guy scared the daylights out of me.

"What are you doing, and where are you going?" I asked again. I was just about to jump out. The carriage hadn't started moving of course.

"_We _are going to town." He said with emphasis on the 'we'. "Now sit down."

I obeyed once more and stayed put.

"If _we_ are going to town don't you think I should know what we are doing?" I asked also putting emphasis on the 'we'.

"You'll see soon enough." He said.

After that there wasn't much conversation. I refused to talk to him. More like me being stubborn when he tried to start a conversation, but still. He wouldn't tell me where we were going so I wouldn't talk to him until he told me, or I found out myself.

After about ten minutes I started to doze off.

I didn't remember falling asleep, but I awoke to Sebastian carrying me out of the carriage.

"Put me down please." I said groggily.

He listened to me and set me down. He caught me again within seconds as my knees gave out and dropped me. It happened every once in a while to me when I was half asleep.

"Thank you." I said after I was in his arms again. I would've rather walked but at this moment I wasn't capable to.

After that I looked at where we were headed. It looked creepy. I figured it was better in side…I was so wrong. It was even creepier. The Undertaker as I was told, was standing there with a creepy smile on his face. He kept looking at me like I was a doll, or food. It creped me out.

Sebastian was asking him something. I wasn't paying attention though; I was just listening to the sound of his voice. Eventually I fell asleep in his arms to the sound of his voice.

Even though I was asleep, I still felt his movements. I was somewhere between and awake really. I felt the cool air as he carried me back to the carriage. I figured he would put me on the seat across from him, but he didn't. Something inside me was glad by this, and I couldn't control it. I felt the night chill warm as we walked in the door into the mansion.

He brought me to my room, and tried to set me on my bed. My body reacted instinctively and clung to him. He sighed and laid down by me. I fell into a dreamless sleep as he hummed a tune I didn't know.

I woke up in my room, with a tune stuck in my head. I couldn't remember much of last night other than the fact that Sebastian had dragged me to some creepy place.

I sat up in bed and noticed I was NOT in the same out fit I remembered falling asleep in.

Five minutes later Sebastian walked in, right on time to help me into my dress.

After that was done he went to make breakfast. While he did that I struggled to remember what happened last night.

Alessa came out of my closet in a really frilly pink dress. "So, where'd you two go last night?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I don't remember anything. Although I have a tune I've never heard of stuck in my head."

"Oh, what does it sound like?"

I hummed a part of it to her.

"Oh, that's beautiful."

"Thanks?" I said and heard a bell ring. "Time for breakfast. I'll be sure to bring something back, or tell Sebastian to."

"Okay, I'm going to take a nap."

"Okay, see you soon." I said and left the room.

I turned the corner that led to the dining room and there stood Sebastian.

"Don't say a word about last night." He whispered and then led me in.

All I did was give him a confused look.

After breakfast, I pulled Sebastian aside before he brought tea to Ciel.

"What happened last night?" I hissed.

"Nothing much. You just made me stay by your side until morning. You fell asleep with your head on my chest." He said then continued saying, "Now if you don't mind, I must bring My Lord his tea, My Lady."

"Okay" I said and let him continue.

He had answered only part of my question. So I would just have to ask him later. I went back to my room and found Alessa asleep on my bed. I let her sleep, because I knew she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before.

"My Lady?" I heard behind me.

I turned to see Sebastian standing in my doorway. He continued saying, "The others are getting supplies in town and Ceil is staying here all day. Would you like to wake Alessa so we can bring her to the place I found for her?"

"Sure, I guess."

"I'll get the carriage ready." He said and left.

After he left I went to wake Alessa up. I helped her into a dress and we were ready to go. Neither of us knew where we were going.


	4. Little Brother

**_Disclaimer: I hope you enjoy! Oh, and sorry it's been so long since an update!_**

We went to the carriage and were inside. When I asked, "Where are we going, Sebastian?"

"We are bringing Alessa to the place I arranged for her to stay at."

"Okay, where exactly is that?"

"Where we went the other night."

"Where was that?" He was being so unfair. I almost wanted to pout like a child, but I didn't though. I handled the situation like an adult, although I knew I had an annoyed look on my face. He just smirked. It made me even more annoyed and he knew it.

On the way, I was trying to remember. There seemed to be something at the back of my head that kept bugging me.

Something about the night before…

"What time are we arriving?" Alessa asked. She was sitting next to me.

"Soon," was all he said.

After a while we finally arrived. The place looked a little creepy, but maybe it would be nice inside.

Boy was I wrong.

We went in and a really creepy guy was standing there. I almost shrieked. Sebastian, seeing my expression smirked. That didn't help any and Alessa had a terrified look on her face.

"Hello, there! You must be Alessa!" he said in a way that made my skin crawl. "And you must be…hmmm. Ah, that's right! You're Adriana."

I shivered and took a step back. As I took the step back I ran into a wall…I turned only to find out I hadn't ran into a wall at all, I had walked into Sebastian. All he did was stand there and look at me. On the surface he scared me, but for some odd reason deep down there was some weird feeling I couldn't make out.

He looked up and said, "Alessa, I assure you that you will be safe here. We must go now."

She had a horrified look on her face. Instead of looking else where she stared directly at me. I took a step forward. Or tried to is better terminology. Sebastian had caught me around the waist.

"Are you seriously going to leave me? WITH HIM?" she asked, her voice almost raising to a shriek.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. I'll try to visit." I said as Sebastian carried me out the door.

He was about to walk out the door and, out of nowhere, "Don't leave me!"

"I can't really do much, I'm stuck over here!" I wailed as Sebastian attempted to drag me out of the building. I sprung my hands out in attempt to grab the doorway.

"I don't think so." Sebastian said as he moved me in his arms. In the end I was being carried bridal style.

"NOOOOO!" I heard Alessa scream behind me. I looked over Sebastian's shoulder to see Undertaker restraining her obviously from running out, and so she didn't hurt me in her rage. At least I hoped so.

The ride back to the house was silent. I didn't say anything and he didn't offer anything either.

"Adriana?" I heard from the door. I looked to find Ciel peeking in. I was a little startled. Usually he would send Sebastian to get me.

"Yes?" I responded automatically. If there was one thing I had learned by now…. respond quickly. Otherwise information may turn against you.

"There's a trip we must make. Well, if you wanted you could stay here, but you can come if you so wish to." He said without making eye contact. This wasn't the normal Ciel.

"I'll think about the trip. Um, Ceil?" I said a bit hesitantly.

"Yes?" he said and looked up.

"Is something bothering you?" I asked.

"Um, can I trust you?" he asked a little unsure.

"Of, course!" I said with a little emphasis on the end.

"Well, it's, I guess you could say, a secret."

"Does Sebastian know?" I asked a bit skeptical.

"Um, no." he replied obviously uncomfortable.

"Oh, I see. If you want to tell me you can."

"Well, it's about you actually."

No wonder he was a bit uncomfortable. "It's okay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, to be honest I'm sure I can handle whatever it is."

"Why do you say that?"

"Hey, I can stand the dresses can't I?"

"You don't like them?"

"Well, I'm not a fan. Where I come from we weren't big in dresses. I never really cared for them."

" Oh, I see."

"You were saying before though?"

"Oh, right, um, well, I really kind of like having you around."

I took me by surprise. "That's a secret?"

He held up a finger. "That's not all."

"Hmm?" I asked not a little confused.

"Well, I was wondering if, well, you would be willing to do something for me."

"What do you need?" I asked, now curious.

"Would you be willing to…." He trailed off as we heard footsteps coming down the hall.

Finny came in with Sebastian behind him. Both were carrying bouquets of flowers.

"Where do you want these Ciel?" Finny asked energetically.

"Um, the dinning room and the library."

"Yes, sir!" he said and took off. Behind him we heard Sebastian say, "Hey, be careful." As he walked after him.

"As you were saying?" I asked after they had left.

"Oh, right. Uh, I was wondering," he stopped again. As he paused I took the time to wonder what brought this side of Ciel out. Was it something I did?

"Okay, I'm going to say this straight out. I was wondering if you would be willing to be like a sister to me."

It shocked me. I was left speechless. Also, his statement had pulled me out of my wonder.

When I found my voice I asked, "As someone you can go to?"

"Yeah, like that. If you would agree?" he said looking unsure.

"Well," I was interrupted just than as Sebastian came in asking if there was company coming tonight. Ciel answered no, and asked him to make some tea for us. I wasn't a big fan of it, but I drank it to be polite. So, when it came, I still hadn't been able to answer because, everyone kept popping in to say something or other. To me most of the things were pointless.

**_Hope to hear your thoughts!_**


	5. Shopping

_**Disclaimer: I hope you enjoy!**_

After I had told Ceil that I didn't mind his request, he smiled at me. A genuine smile, that shocked me. I don't know how he managed it, but he did. He left my room and I was able to be alone for a while.

I would so pay later. Alessa is going to kill me after leaving her there. I couldn't do anything. Well, okay in all honesty, I probably could've done something. I know she is not happy with me at all. Luckily, I know what to expect.

I heard a soft knock on the door. I ignored it for a little bit, until I finally got annoyed after five minutes. I snapped, "Come in." at the closed door.

Sebastian came in. It was him, just as I suspected.

"Adriana? Would you like to go out for the day?"

His question took me off guard, and completely took it the wrong way.

"What?" I said in a half shriek.

He had a confused look. After a few minutes, he asked, "What are you thinking?"

"Ummm… Well, how do I say this? Where I come from, the phrase 'go out' means to date." I said uncomfortably.

"Date?" he said raising an eyebrow at me, and what bothered me; he also had a smirk on his face.

"Please," I looked worried, "tell me you know what that is."

"May I ask you something?" he said. I had an uneasy feeling in my gut.

"Yea, go ahead." I replied anyway.

"What is your definition of Date?"

I turned, seen a hard cover book, picked it up and attempted to hit myself with it. Unfortunately Sebastian stopped me, yet again.

"Don't do that, you may hurt yourself."

"That was kind of the point." I pointed out sarcastically.

He took me literally. Great. I knew because of his facial expression, before he replied.

"A lady should never try to hurt herself-" I held my hand up and interrupted him.

"I was being sarcastic, dippy." I said.

"Dippy?" I could tell I'd caught him by surprise again.

"It's an insult." I said slowly.

"A lady-"

I cut him short again saying, "Oh, don't tell me the 'a lady' crap. I'm sure, you being a demon and all, have seen worse."

"True." He said a little snippy. Then continued by saying, "Anyway, I was wondering if you would like to go shopping with me, while Ciel relaxes."

He'd reverted back to the reason he came for. After being annoyed at the sudden change of subject, I decided why not. "Sure. Oh, and I don't want to go to the Undertaker's place today."

He smirked in a way I knew inside he was laughing. I'd amused him. "Ok."

After we made it to our destination, I figured out why he had asked me to go with. We were at a dress shop. Disaster. He dragged me in, while I whined in protest. After in the store I shut up. One dress stood out, oddly, to my liking. It was black and had pink roses on it. The skirt design also was designed like rose petals overlapping. I hated dresses, but I could see myself in that one.

Had someone told me I would think a dress was cute a month ago, I would've laughed, and said "Yeah….Riiiight." Yet here I was, looking it over.

"Do you like it?" Sebastian asked from behind me. All I did was nod.

He ended up buying too many dresses for me to count. Obviously most for me, and one for Ciel, which I picked out. Sebastian said it was for some party thing. Either way I didn't care. Just the thought of a guy in a dress was awesome and I thought it would be cool to see him in a dress. I could picture it so well on him.

I found out a few days later the dress, and wig I had picked out were even cuter than I had expected. He was adorable!

All day the next day I was alone with three other people. I still couldn't remember their names. I had been here a month so far. That's bad, even for me. I did remember Finny's name though. He bugged me all day. At least I didn't snap on him though.

When Sebastian and Ciel arrived home everyone had ran up to make sure they were all right, I didn't though. I was far too hungry to do much. I learned very quickly that it was good to have him around even though he annoyed me at times. He actually fed me, normal appetizing food.

He looked at me and seemed to notice. "Have you eaten?" he asked me after Ciel had headed to his room.

"Yes." I lied. He had seen through the lie. I knew he had, my stomach growled loudly just as I said it.

"Are you lying?" he asked skeptically.

"No." I insisted.

He looked me over and took a step closer. I was looking directly at his chest. Well, his suit covered it anyway. He lifted my chin with his thumb and index finger to make me look at him.

"Are you lying?" He said hypnotically.

All I could do was nod slightly, so I did. He looked a little off. "Why haven't you eaten?" he asked softly. He released my chin so I could speak, but rested his hand on my shoulder to keep me there.

"The food didn't taste good, and we were running around all day. I didn't have time, and it was burnt. Burnt I disgusting. I ate three bites though. I beat everyone else's one and then spit. I swallowed." I said and stuck my tongue out at him.

"I wouldn't do that too much, were I you." He said and walked out saying, "I'll bring you some food." And left me alone in my room.

_**Please leave your thoughts.**_


	6. Preparation

_**Disclaimer: I hope you enjoy! Be warned, Swearing in Chapter.**_

My head was spinning after he left. I just could not get a grasp on reality. Sebastian scared me, so why was I so confused? I hated when I got this way. Although when I'm confused I'm smarter. Either way, my grades in school still sucked. School! Crap, I'd forgotten all about it. It wasn't summer when I last seen my mom. It was about a month into school! I didn't like it, but hey, what's happening there? Am I dead? Still there in body? Shit. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! I had a huge health project due like two weeks ago. If failed you were fucked. By fucked I mean FUCKED! You had to retake the class, or summer school! Yuck!

"Fuck!" I exclaimed. I had been so deep in thought I hadn't heard Sebastian walk in.

He cleared his throat and it brought me back to reality.

"Yes?" I said.

"'Fuck'? Why the fowl language?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

I ignored him and accepted the food he had brought.

"Thank you." I said politely.

"You didn't answer my question."

"And your point is?" I so did not want to talk to him about this, when out of nowhere I blurted, "When you get pulled into another world what happens in the other one your originally from?"

"You disappear from there. You are here in body mind and soul." After hearing this I almost screamed. "Why?" he asked curious.

"School!" I screeched.

He looked confused. "I'll be right back, if Ciel calls tell him I asked you to do it. Cover for me."

I was about to object, but said "Fine." Anyway.

He disappeared instantly. More like dissolved. It was creepy.

"Whoa."

"Sebastian!" I heard Ciel call from down the hall a ways.

I went running towards him.

In the kitchen I was complaining to myself. Where the hell is Sebastian? How the fuck do I make tea? Why did I decide to do this? Who was I kidding? When will he be back? Will this tea turn out right?

Nope, the tea didn't. I told Ceil about my failure, and he told me it was okay.

I went to my room and crawled into bed. Of course, ignoring the complaints made by the dress. Sitting down was fine lying, not so much.

Sebastian arrived back later that night, only to find I had fallen asleep in my dress, and we had gone out for all of our meals. The day had been uneventful. He aroused me kindly.

"Do you honestly want to sleep in that dress?" I asked me in a whisper. I just bobbled my head in response.

He helped me out of the dress and into a sleeping gown. It was a struggle for me to stay awake. It was one in the morning. I almost passed out on him, around three times. I'm sure that was awesome…and totally embarrassing on my part.

I awoke to a soft humming that morning. Where it came from I didn't know. More like didn't realize. The source of the humming was Sebastian. He was standing next to the bed leaning over my face. About two feet above it. I screamed my lungs out. All he did was smirk and pull me up. "You're jumpy." He whispered in my ear as he hauled me to my feet. I nodded and then attempted to bat his hand away. It didn't faze him. He just brought me to the closet. "We have a party tonight."

"What?" I screeched.

"Master Ciel is throwing a party."

"Why?"

"He wants too. Do you dance?"

"Um NO!" I said completely sure.

"We'll need to fix that."

"And how do 'We' do that?"

"My orders are to prepare you for the party. Meaning dancing also."

"Great, just great." I said sarcastically.

"What do you mean?"

"I _hate_ dancing with a burning passion, just like I despise dresses."

"I kind of figured that out." He said with a smirk.

By now, the dress was on and I was livid with anger, and was holding back a lot of stark remarks. Apparently, Sebastian was my teacher, because the other had been in an accident. To top things off, he was strict. I hate strict. Had I been at school, I would've told the teacher off. Sebastian scared me though in a way I knew I wouldn't get away with that though, so I did what I could. Being stubborn here and there. Yep, I agitated him. He told me Ciel was easier to teach, I stuck my tongue out at him. He deserved it, too. Not my fault.

I stuck m tongue out at him so many times, towards the end of my lesson, two hours later, that if I stuck it out again he would lick it. I kept it in my mouth for the last half-hour. Way to long for a dance class, but hey, I learned to slow dance, with a decent looking guy. Looks are deceiving. After that while he prepared lunch I went into my room to rest my aching feet. I was going to die wearing heels tonight, at this party.

"Ready?" Sebastian asked as he was helping me get ready.

"No." I answered automatically.

"Why?"

"I'm gonna die."

"No you're not. You'll be fine."

"Right." I squeaked.

"I can't do it. Is _she _gonna be here?"

"Well, yes."

"That's a definite no. If I don't kill myself, she'll kill me. I can't do it."

"Yes, yes you can. You will."

"How?" I whispered

"I'll be with you. Do you want me to be around all night?"

"NO!" I shrieked

He chuckled then said, "Alright, now can you do this?"

"No."

"Okay, let's go."

"I don't want to."

"Come on." He said, and pulled me through the door.

"NNOOOO!"I wailed.

"It is going to be okay. I'll help you. Alright?"

I was almost to hysterics. I nodded anyway, longing to be comforted by someone. Anyone who cared. He pulled me along, and I heard music drifting down the hallway. Then everything went dark.

_**Please leave your thoughts.**_


	7. Party Disaster

_**Disclaimer: I hope you enjoy! Be warned, swearing in Chapter. Alessa's side of the story is posted on Black Jinx's profile called Hearts Unknown.**_

Apparently, I had fainted. For about a minute, not long enough. Dammit.

Sebastian, after noticing I was awake pulled me to my feet and started leading me once more.

As I descended the stairs with Sebastian leading me I seen Alessa, in a black layered dress with blood red roses. From the looks of it Undertaker had bought it for her. I think Grell had done her hair.

She was looking directly at me like others. Stage fright kicked in just then. All that kept me moving was Sebastian. Although, Alessa stood out. She wasn't exactly looking, she was glaring. If looks could kill, I'd've been dead instantly. After we reached the bottom of the stairs, out of the spotlight of attention Sebastian said he would be back, he had to get Ceil finished up, before he came down and that I would be fine.

After he left I picked my way through the crowd of people in the packed room. All were here for the party. It took me a few minutes to find who I was looking for. I came up behind her and scared the shit out of her.

She screeched. Turned and had a full-blown glare on her face. She knew it was me.

"Hey, I like your dress."

She didn't respond, and kept glaring.

"It couldn't be that bad could it?"

"That bad?" she asked in a deadly sounding whisper. No one heard her over the music other than me. "What do you know? You do talk to me? Where have you been? You better have a good answer. Being with _him_ makes me want to kill something. I haven't slept in days!"

W-o-w. Never seen that coming. Alessa was the type of person who wouldn't hurt anyone, not even threaten. And she just threatened to pretty much kill me. The intent was clear. I widened my eyes at her, and said, "What has he done to you?"

"He hasn't touched me, just helped me into these dresses. He quite honestly scares the fuck out of me." she said in the same deadly tone.

I was screwed. She was totally gonna kill me. If not now, then definitely in my sleep. And she knew where my room was. Crap. "Um…?"I said scared

"Um…what?" she asked in her normal voice. Confused now.

Great, I'd turned the tables. "Please don't kill me?"

"She can't kill you, that's not her job." I heard from directly behind me,

I spun so fast I almost kissed him in the process. The Undertaker stood there and laughed. He was wearing a suit. To me it didn't fit his personality. Alessa started laughing behind me. "Your still jumpy as ever." She said between breaths and laughing. It was my turn to glare. Sebastian appeared behind Undertaker. "A lady shouldn't glare."

Instead of glaring at Alessa like I had planned, I turned it on him. He walked over to me, and bent his head. His mouth was right next to my ear, "If you keep glaring like that you'll get wrinkles." He whispered. I took a step back and looked at him.

He smirked, bowed, took my hand, and then asked if I wanted to dance. I stood paralyzed. He looked at me.

"Sure." I forced out. He just saved me.

"So, how's Alessa?" he asked me.

"She wants to kill me."

"I doubt that." He said looking down at me with soft eyes.

"She does. I can see it in her face, she totally hates me."

"She doesn't. If she wanted you dead, you'd be dead."

"Whatever."

"Whatever?"

"It basically means I don't care."

"You do care though. I can see it in your eyes."

"I don't." I objected.

"Yes you do."

"No."

"Yes."

"Why do you care?"

"I care because I love you."

I stopped dancing and looked at him. Tears were pooling in my eyes. "You lie." I whispered.

He stood stunned as if he hadn't meant to say that.

"You don't mean that." I said unbelieving.

"Please. Don't go," he said when I was about to leave.

I looked back at him, tears streaming down my face. "Words can't be taken back." I said and ran. I didn't head to anywhere. I ran of all places for some reason to Undertaker, and Alessa, who were standing at the back of the room. Even though Alessa was mad all get out at me, when she seen the tears she softened immediately. She took my in the hug I was so desperately needing. Even Undertaker came to hug me.

"Back off," Alessa growled.

"Okay."

I went with Alessa and Undertaker when they left. I had no want to stay at the house. His words hurt deeper than anything. Love was a word not meant to be thrown around. He didn't mean it. I despised that word.

I fell asleep in Alessa's arms. When I awoke it seemed that I had been crying all night, even in my sleep. I was still in Alessa's embrace when I woke up, also.

Alessa was no longer mad. After she woke up, when she realized I had weaseled my way out of her embrace, she came over to me, and apologized for being mad. She said, "I never thought it would come to this. She told me, after apologizing, "I never thought any guy could pass your barriers again. I was wrong and you hid it from me didn't you?"

"Yea." I said in response.

"Your pretty though. So maybe that's what he meant."

"I don't care. Once a word is said it can't be taken back."

"He didn't know."

"Yea he did."

"He did?"

"Yeah, I told him, the first day. When we were alone. I just never expected him to say it."

"What do you mean?"

"I thought he would be the one I ran to, not the one who told me."

"You would've ran to him?" she sounded hurt.

"If you weren't close."

"Oh, I see."

"Sorry."

"Sorry?"

"Yeah, I'm apologizing for leavin you here alone."

"It's not so bad."

"I should go back."

"Why?"

"For Ciel?"

"Yeah. I'll tell you later. I should be on my way. See you later?"

"Yeah. Miss you, oh, and come back sooner next time," she said with a smile.

"Okay."

_**Please leave your thoughts.**_


	8. Brought Home

_**Disclaimer: I hope you enjoy! Be warned, swearing in Chapter. Alessa's side of the story is posted on Black Jinx's profile called Hearts Unknown.**_

I walked out of the place. I wasn't quite sure I'd make it to Ciel's by night. If I'm correct I have approximately two hours. I should've left sooner. I wonder…what Sebastian told Ciel when I left and why I did. Hmmm. That would've been funny.

I had managed part of the walk through town, although it took me about forty-five minutes. I looked in to many shops. I was going to be late. Shit.

"Excuse me miss, I couldn't help but notice you have no carriage to ride in."

"That's correct." I said not turning and continuing to walk.

"Isn't it impolite to ignore someone when they're talking to you?"

Something about the voice bothered me. "Sure, but I think the right question is 'Do I care?'" I said getting annoyed at this person for not leaving me alone like most other people.

"How rude."

"Yes, I can be rude can't I? Everyone can act the way they choose to can't they?"

"My, my, how horrible your manners are young lady."

"I believe I already told you, I don't care. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to take my walk in peace."

"A lady should never walk unaccompanied. So, may I escort you?"

"No, leave me alone. Go away."

"Why?"

"Haven't I already told you? I am busy taking a walk."

"Did your father say you could? Alone?"

"As a matter of fact he did. He trusts me."

"You lie."

"Go away."

"No. What have I done to you? Anything?"

"Yes you have."

"I have? What did I do?"

"YOU FUCKING ANNOY ME!" I said when we were safely out of town not to be heard.

" 'Fucking'?" he sounded a bit amused.

I ignored his mumbled comment. Something bothered me though. I listened and noticed the only sound was me, well, my walking footsteps anyway. I looked up at the sky. It was getting dark fast. Crap. I turned, and almost screamed.

The person that had followed me was right there. He put his had over my mouth, it was gloved. I hadn't even had the chance to see who it was. I didn't care though. I managed to bite his hand, and he released me. I looked up only to find… Sebastian standing before me. How could I have let myself be so stupid? I started to cry, again. I hated it, which made me mad at myself. That only made me cry harder. Curse the fact that I cry when I'm angry.

"I was hoping to avoid this. I'm sorry, Adriana." He said looking at me. I could've fallen into his eyes they were so deep, like he held much pain behind them. And then I blacked out.

I awoke on my bed. Wait? My bed? At Ciel's? How did I get here? I thought back to the night before.

All I could remember was leaving the Undertaker's place. Nothing else…so, what on earth happened. I was struggling to remember when Sebastian walked into my room.

"You are awake."

"Yes?" I said, it sounded more like a question though.

"How are you feeling?" he said with a look of concern. I thought he was faking though.

"Just fine, can I ask you something?"

"Anything." He replied a bit flatly or weary I couldn't decide.

"Just exactly how did I get here?"

"What do you mean? You don't remember?"

"Umm…not exactly."

"We ran into each other in town, by the shops. You asked me for a ride home."

"I did?" I raised me eyebrow at him.

"Yes."

"Dammit."

"What?" he looked confused.

"I swore to myself I would ignore you."

"Why?"

"Because…you told me you loved me."

"How was I wrong in saying that?"

"Never mind."

"I'm curious."

"And…your point is?"

"I would like to understand you more. You're confusing you know. So, I would like to know what upset you last night."

"Never mind. I don't want to talk about it."

"Can you tell me, please?"

"Fine." Wait! Why'd I say that! I hate that word, it makes me give in so easily.

"Okay, you can talk now."

"Impatient much?"

"We don't have much time."

"And why not?"

"You have a lunch to go to."

"I do? Since when?"

"Since yesterday."

"Who's it with?"

"Don't worry. We need to get you ready."

"Okay, wait what?"

"You heard me. Now let's start moving."

"What do we need to do?"

He didn't answer me. He just dragged me to the bathroom. "You take a bath, a robe is over there for you. You have thirty minutes."

After I was basically ready, the rest I could take off on my own, he walked out. The bath was very relaxing. Oddly enough though, it smelt like fruit. The sent clung to my hair. I didn't even realize it had been thirty minutes until Sebastian knocked on the door.

"Hold on!" I yelled, jumped out and wrapped the robe around me.

He walked in. and asked, "Did you just climb out?"

He was obviously looking at the trail of water behind me and the puddle of water dripping off my hair onto the floor.

"Uh, sorta."

"Sorta?"

"This again? I really need to start considering my words!"

"What does sorta mean?" he sounded a little impatient.

"It kinda means, well, it means something like yeah, or yes. I think. People use it sometimes where I come from."

"I see, now, what does kinda mean?"

"Ug, similar."

"I see."

"Can you-"

He interrupted me by saying "You need to get ready. Lunch? Remember?"

"Yeah. Did you just interrupt me?" I asked being honestly curious.

He stood silent for a few moments. "Please forgive my rudeness, my lady."

I just looked at him, a look of confusion all over my face. He noticed, I swear, he never misses anything I do!

"You're confused? At what?"

"You scare me." I said, with the same look and turned to walk away.

"Oh, no you don't." he said and pulled me back into my room and shut the door again. "How do I scare you?"

"You called me 'my lady'."

"Is there a problem?"

"Yes, can you just call me by my name? Adriana?"

"If you would like me to, my lady."

"Stop that!"

"Sorry, I have angered you. How can I make it up to you?"

"You know, now that I think of it…I want to go home."

"You are home."

"I mean my world or universe or whatever. Oh, and Alessa would have to come to.

He just looked at me and didn't answer. He helped me into the dress and led me to Ciel who was waiting for me.

_**Please leave your thoughts. Ideas, and what you thought of the chapter. :)**_


	9. Bonding

_**Disclaimer: I hope you enjoy! Be warned, swearing in Chapter. Alessa's side of the story is posted on Black Jinx's profile called Hearts Unknown.**_

"Sebastian." Ciel said when we walked into the room.

"Yes, my lord?"

"I have decided not to attend this dinner. You shall arrive in my place for me, with Adriana with you. If that is okay with you Adri?"

"Umm, Okay." The thought terrified me, but oh, well, Sebastian would have to behave. Adri? Must be my new nickname. Oh, well. I secretly kind of like it.

"Let's go, madam." Sebastian said and led me away, "We'll be late if we don't head out." He towed me to the carriage.

…..

"I'm home!" I say as I storm in the door. Sebastian utterly ticked me off. Alessa was there though. We made plans to hangout later. To be exact, there's a sleep over next week.

"What's wrong?" Ciel asked when he seen me.

"Ask him!" I said as I pointed over my shoulder at Sebastian, Who was ticked too. Good for once maybe I made a point.

"She. Was. Well. Behaved. No. Worries. There. On. The. Way. Out. Someone. Touched. Her. She. Flicked. Them. Off. And. Slapped. Then. I had to wipe it from their memory."

"What does 'flicked off' mean?'"

"Ask her. I really was trying not to use my powers like you asked. They were ready to hurt her though."

"It's fine. At least she's unharmed."

"Thanks." I say to him and give him a hug. "I'll be in my room. Sebastian I want to sleep in tomorrow. I'll get up when I want if that's okay with you Ciel."

"It's okay. Are you okay with staying here on your own next week?"

"Sure, um I was wondering, can Alessa come over?"

"That's fine."

"Who will be here with her?" Sebastian asked after I turned my back.

"You. I'll be okay. I'll be with Madame Red."

"Yes, my Lord."

I missed the end of that conversation. They had been talking softly. The last thing I heard was "Who will be here with her?"

…. The next morning.

"Unggg." I groaned as Sebastian opened the curtains I had drawn the night before. "What happened to my request of sleeping in?" I mumbled out in a groggy voice.

"It's three."

"In the MORNING?" That pulled the sleepiness out of my voice.

"No, afternoon, I thought you'd notice. After all the sunlight is what woke you up." He said very calmly and humbly.

"Shut uupp." I said as I pulled the covers over my head. And fell back into unconsciousness….after agreeing with something he asked. I never caught what it was.

But I soon found out. Man, that sucked!

He walked in five minutes later and pulled the covers off. My eyes burned.

"Come on." He said softly as he pulled me out of bed.

"Why can't I sleep?" I said still tired.

"You've slept for over twelve hours."

"Isn't that called Beauty sleep or something?"

"Sure, but it's time to wake up."

"Unnnnnn."

"Don't give me that."

"Why not?" man I sounded whinny.

"You're not dying."

"Yes. I am."

"How?" he looked amused

"Sleep deprivation."

"you slept for over twelve hours. How is that sleep deprived?"

"Shut up. You use too much logic."

"is that a problem?"

"No, it's just… whatever."

"Whatever?"

"You know," I had a horrified look on my face as I looked at the new dress he pulled out "Oh, no. there is no way I am wearing that!"

"Yes, you are. Madame Red is coming over."

"And that requires _that?_"

"we will be out tonight."

"Out where?"

"to the town, and a diner party later."

"Anything, but that please."

"I knew you'd say that so I figured I'd give you a choice. This dress or the one you can't see what it looks like, in this bag."

"Which one's better?"

"They'd both look amazing on you."

Pervert! I thought to myself. "the bag please."

He smirked. Bad sign. "Okay." He pulled the dress out and I tried my hardest to run….and didn't get very far. Farther than I'd ever had before though. By three feet, and then I was tackled.

Okay, so not tackled. I'd tripped on a trip wire he had set up. He walked over and picked me up. You choose the bag. Now, lets get you into your dress."

"You knew I'd want the other over this." I said after he had me in the frickin dress.

"Yes, but this one looks better."

"IT'S PINK!"

"And lavender purple."

"THAT'S EVEN WORSE!"

"It looks lovely." I turned and Ciel was standing in the doorway.

"Thank you." I said politely like a sister to a brother.

"Sebastian? Could you give us some time alone?"

"Yes, my lord." He left.

He came over and hugged me. "What's up?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ciel, I can tell something's wrong."

"I'm…"

"Missing them?"

"Yeah…"

"It's okay, you'll come out on top."

"I know, but people will get hurt."

"You're worrying about Elizabeth, I know."

"Not just her."

"Who else?"

"…You."

"Why?"

"You're strong, I know that, but so were my parents. Now look where they are."

"Ciel I assure you I can deal."

"I know….it's just that, you're going to be a new target."

"I'll be safe. I can take care of myself."

"I don't get it."

"Get what?"

"How your so strong."

"Lot's of practice." I say smiling down at him.

"My lord?" Sebastian said knocking on the door.

"We'll be there in a few." I said.

"You two sure do fight."

"Sorry, I can try to change that if you want me to…"

"No…, I like you just the way you are. You're here when I need someone to talk to. "

"I'll be here whenever you need me. I promise." I said as he came toward me.

He hugged me again and whispered so low, I almost missed it, "I love you." And headed toward the door. I took a deep breath and headed out after him. I knew he meant it. Just not in the way that I didn't agree with. I had a thoughtful smile on my face as I passed Sebastian who was holding the door. I ignored his look of confusion. Obviously he hadn't been paying attention.

_**Please leave your thoughts.**_


	10. Intrusion

_**Disclaimer: I hope you enjoy! Be warned, swearing in Chapter. Alessa's side of the story is posted on Black Jinx's profile called Hearts Unknown.**_

After we returned, I headed to the study. Why, I had no idea. When I walked in I froze.

There I ran to Alessa. She was sitting in a plush Chair to the side of the room.

I walked over to her and hugged her

"What's wrong?" I asked noticing her tears and sympathy sweeling in my voice.

"I don't want to talk about it…" she whispered into my shoulder.

"Okay, I'll respect that. How'd you get in?"

"The maid lady let me in…"

"Okay, come on."

We ran into Ciel in the hallway. "Hey, this is Alessa. Can she stay for the night?"

"If you would like her to, sure. Sebastian!"

"Yes, my lord?"He said poping up from behind an almost giving me a heartattack.

"Please help Adriana and her friend Alessa."

"Yes, my lord."

Sebastian led us to my room. "Will you be staying with my mistress?"

She looked appalled, and so did I.

"You PERVERT!" I screeched.

"What did I do?"He asked us girls.

"Think about it!" I said and pulled Alessa into my room and slammed the door.

"You know I can come in right?"

"The way we look at the word Mistress is completely different than what you're thinking!" Of course I knew he could get in.

"I'm sorry, I have upset you."

I exhaled and said, "You're forgiven."

"Thank you."

I don't know how, but I sensed that he was right outside the door, So I opened it. He was there just as I had thought.

"May I come in?"

"Fine."

He walked in and looked around. Alessa was settled on the bed, and I was walking away from the door, back to him. "Is there something you need?" I asked looking over my shoulder at him.

"I'm here to keep an eye on you two."

"Why? Not like we're going anywhere."

"Yeah." Alessa said for emphasis.

"I have been told to do so, while completing my other duties."

"So, go do those. We'll be here. Right Alessa?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, I'll be back in about ten minutes." He walked out while I closed the door behind him…and locked it. Thankfully I had checked that, but usually he could get in though. He had the keys. Usually. Somehow recalling before we were dropped here, a friend teaching me how to pick pocket, and managed to get the keys. He had to have noticed, because I suck at stuff like that.

Alessa came over to me, just as…one of the glass windows on the side of my room shattered. We both screamed and ran to the bathroom. Why, I had no idea. It has only one exit.

Down the hall I heard Ciel scream to Sebastian for help. He was banging on the door.

The intruder ignored that and kept coming toward us. I grabbed the shower curtain pole thing I had made Sebastian make for me, and yanked the homemade curtain off of it. I managed to do that just as the bathroom lock shattered. I pulled Alessa behind me,and she jumped into the tub. I knew I was bad at fighting, I had to though. After all, it was probably my fault she was here. Plus, she was in no state to protect herself, I could tell she was even more frightened now more than ever.

"Now, now, put that down. A lady shouldn't be holding a weapon." The man said.

"I'm sorry, but no. Can't exactly do that."

"And why not?" He got an evil smile on his face.

I heard another shatter in my room. About time… I hope.

"Don't look so hopeful. That's just my men tossing them around, and more coming."

"Them?" Alessa whimpered from behind. I had a terrified look on my face, realization setting in.

Then I looked smug at the intruder.

"What're you smiling at?"

"Our rescue."

"Wha-" he was cut short as Sebastian ripped him from the room while saying, "Stay in here." We stayed.

As the crashing when on for a while, we both stopped flinching at every crash, and I used the shower pole to hold the broken door closed. Alessa and I huddled together in the bathtub. I don't know when it started, but we were both hugging sobbing into the others shoulders.

The door flew open. A man twice my size walked in, and was caring a knife. All I could find was a towel so I threw it at him. Both Alessa and I screamed as the blade came down. It was heading toward Alessa. I jumped toward him and he changed his course. I felt a stab of pain then nothing, and then screamed in agony as the poison on the blade took effect. He left me, looked over at Alessa who was screaming louder than I had ever heard in my life, and stabbed her in the back of the leg. I moved as quickly as I could after the man had left to get over to her. He had plunged the Knife deeper than what I had gotten slashed with. I grabbed another towel and tied it around her leg. We both continued to cry, now for a different reason. The poison slowly pulling us away from each other and conciousness.

After a while, She fell unconcious in my arms and I continued to sob. I heard a soft knocking on the door, but ignored it. After all, I didn't know who it would be. There was a crack as the pole snapped. I didn't do anything I just continued to sob and let Alessa lay on my lap.

Alessa was lifted off my lap and I let the person. I couldn't fight anymore, plus, I don't know why I let the man. His hands were bare and looked strong. Stronger than me definitely. One hand had a tatoo on it. I knew I had seen it somewhere, but I couldn't remember. The poison was now affecting my thought process. I wouldn't have been able to fight even if I had wanted to.

His actions were hesitant when he started to move toward me.

"I'm fine." I said through some tears.

He lifted me bridal style, and carried me away from the bathroom. I buried my head in his shoulder without looking at his face.

"It's okay," I heard from beside me. It sounded like Ciel, but I wasn't too sure, due to the poison.

"Where's Alessa?" I barely managed to mumble into the man's shoulder

"She's safe at home." The voice whispered.

I thought he'd meant she was dead and started bawling again. The other person must have noticed because he then whispered "She's getting treatment for the poison. You'll get it too."

That helped me stop sobbing…somewhat. I still didn't want to look up, too afraid to find another unknown face. The other thing I noticed was that the man carrying me hadn't said a word the whole time. He just walked and carried me.

I finally gathered the courage and strength to decide to look up only to find…

_**Please leave your thoughts, and please leave ideas to possibly come, or your opinions if you choose. :D**_


	11. Pictures

_**Disclaimer: I hope you enjoy! Be warned, swearing may be in Chapter. Alessa's side of the story is posted on Black Jinx's profile called Hearts Unknown.**_

Sebastian. He was carrying me. I never would have thought, but he just took me to another room and told me to rest. That was the only thing he said to me. The minute my head hit the pillows on the bed I was out like a light.

...

According to Ciel, who was at the side of my bed when I next woke up, Sebastian had already reversed the effects of the poison, and fixed Alessa and I up. We were 'fixed'.

"What would you do if plans suddenly changed?" Ciel asked me.

"Adapt, plans change all the time, we can only follow. Why?"

"No reason."

"You're lying." I tell him with a smile.

He smiled at me and said, "You know me to well."

"I know. I like knowing people, and plus, I'm fairly good at telling when people are lying to me." I say smiling at him. he returned a sad smile and gave me a hug.

"You should rest don't you think?"

"I'm fine, you don't need to worry."

He didn't respond to that so I asked, "What's the point of chess?"

That took him off guard. "Silly question?" I asked.

"No,"

I looked at him with a slightly curious look before asking, "Am I one of your game pieces?" in a soft voice.

He looked appalled "No!"

"I wonder…"

"Wonder what?" he asked looking worried.

"What do you think about?"

"Umm…"

"I don't expect you to answer that."

"Then why'd you ask that?"

"I just have a lot of questions swirling around in my head."

"I see."

"You should sleep." Sebastian said as he walked in the door with a sandwich. "After you eat of course."

He said and handed me the small tea sandwich. Ciel left to finish some business, and told Sebastian to keep an eye on me.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"Is there any way Alessa and I will be able to go back to our realm?"

"Yes,"

"How?"

"You would have to make a deal."

"With who?"

"A demon or an angel. Your choice, and choose wisely. Think about it. you could stay here you know."

"It's been almost a month. We do have lives there you know. People probably miss us."

"People would miss you here to if you left."

I didn't respond. I knew deep down that he was right, but on the outside I denied it. "That's not true." I said after a while.

"Isn't it?"

"What?"

"What about Ciel?"

"I… he, he's strong. He was fine before I came, wasn't he?"

"You could say so, but he's grown a liking to you."

"How do you know?"

"Haven't you noticed?"

"Noticed what?"

"He's changed."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Not the best. You change people, even the strongest I'm sure you could change."

"I doubt it, I'm not powerful, and I'm just human."

"I know. You should rest now though."

"I don't really want to."

He looked at me. "Don't even think about it."

"Think about what?"

"You're a demon, and well you have powers, I know you could probably knock me out without trying."

"You're right I could."

"You were going to weren't you?"

He just smirked.

"I was right!"

"Shh."

"No." I said and playfully scowled at him.

"I think you will."

"Nope, you can try all you want, but I won't."

He started laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked now confused.

"You…are so strange."

"Why thank you. I take that as a compliment. At least I'm not normal."

"You are far from normal."

"So are you, might I remind you."

"Yes, and now you will go to sleep."

"I don't think so," I said and stood up from the bed and looked at my arm, at the bandage in particular. He came up behind me, and caught me around the waist, and said, "You were right earlier by the way. Time for you to sleep now." I felt my mind slowly fading back to sleep, I tried to fight it, and it took a little longer. He laid me in the bed, and I don't know if he actually did, but it felt like he kissed my forehead. A soft pressure, very light, and the second I felt it, I was out.

…

"What?" I asked trying to hide my excitement, and trying to sound a little disappointed.

"I'm sorry, young master would like me to go with him, and he'll need me. it was a change in plans. In stead of going to the other place, he's now going to Paris."

"Okay, is the sleep over still on?"

"Fine, but the others will watch out for you."

"Yay!" I squealed and ran down the hallway, back to my fixed old room. Sebastian works way too fast.

I turned just before I went into my room, and looked at Sebastian who was standing six feet away. As I had thought, he had followed me. "What did you do with my old clothes?"

"Why?"

"Well, I obviously can't get these dress things on by myself." I stated.

"Ask Maylene to help you."

"Sebastian please?" I purposefully put a pleading look on my face.

He caved…wow. "They're in the bottom drawer over there," he pointed past me. "I found this in the pocket of your sweater." He said pulling out my digital camera from his pocket.

"No way!" I said wide-eyed. "I never even thought that was possible!"

"What?"

"Well, I knew it was in my pocket, but I didn't think it came with!" I reached out and he set it gently in my outstretched hands. "Can I take some pictures before we leave? Please?"

"Ask young master." He said just as Ciel walked around the corner.

"Ciel can I take some pictures?"

"That's fine."

Sebastian had moved behind me, and whispered in my ear, "it will need to be cloaked, no worries though."

I jumped and looked back, as he held his hand out. I put the camera in his hand and walked away, a bit annoyed. When I looked back he was smirking. Strange.

…

"Alessa! You're here!" I ran down the front steps to greet her.

"Hey!" she said with a smile. "What do you need me to do?"

"You know me way to well." I said and we both laughed. "I wanted to know if you would take some pictures for me."

"Sure!" she answered energetically.

I gave her the disguised camera and headed to the steps where everyone was gathered. "Take more than one please?"

"No worries."

Seven group pictures and three individuals each later, we all were waving as Sebastian and Ciel were leaving. Once they were out of sight we headed back indoors. Let the sleep over begin!

_**Please leave your thoughts, and please leave ideas to possibly come, or your opinions if you choose. :D**_


	12. Sleepover!

_**Disclaimer: I hope you enjoy! Alessa's side of the story is posted on Black Jinx's profile called Hearts Unknown. Sorry if some characters seem ooc. May have swearing.**_

"Oh my!" Alessa looked at me. I smiled in response. "I can't believe your camera came with!"

"Me either, but I think it proves some significance. I don't know why though."

"Who knows? But this means that we can take pictures and bring them home!"

"Bring what home?" said a male voice from behind us. We had been huddled in a corner over the camera. We both spun and looked at Undertaker. He walked in the door and sat on my bed.

"Nothing." We both said together in unison.

He smirked at us and said, "I'll take care of lunch." and walked out.

"Do you think he heard what we were talking about?" I whispered to Alessa after he had disappeared through my door.

"Doubt it. he may act like it though. By the way, he still scares me a bit."

"Are you mad at me for letting him be the one you stayed with?"

"Yes and no. he's around, but not often, yet often enough to feed me."

"Is he a good cook?"

"Yeah, about as good as my mom."

"Really?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, Tastes amazing, looks disgusting."

"Wow."

"But… don't ask him what he put in it."

"Why?"

"He'll lie and tell you he poisoned or drugged it, then laugh at your reaction."

"I see." I said with a laugh. "Sounds like something I would do."

"You have done it, remember."

"Oh, that's right! Didn't I pull that joke on your sister?"

"Brother."

"Yep what I said."

"You're so mean to him."

"Hey, not my fault. The guy said he wanted to bear my children. His words not mine."

We both broke into giggles.

"I remember that!" she said through giggles.

"What's so funny?" Maylene said as she walked through the door.

"We're reminiscing." I told her still giggling.

"Reminiscing?"

"Thinking back on past events." I said, managing to get my giggles under control. Alessa did too, but we were still smiling.

"I hope they're good things." She said with a smile, and walked out.

"They are, in a way." I said to the empty doorway. Unaware that she was right outside of it when I said it. By the next sentence said though she was gone, not letting us know she had heard that.

"In a way?" Alessa asked me.

"They're sad too."

She thought a little bit before saying, "You're right, they are a little sad."

"I want to try to find a way to get back home."

"I wish we knew how."

"I have an idea, but I doubt it will work, if it does though, only one of us can go home."

"If you figure it out, you should go."

"Why?"

"More people were close to you."

"Same for you. Besides you know I couldn't leave you here."

"It's not so bad."

"Where you are I hope to be close."

"Everyone loved you back home."

"They loved you too."

"I know, but you're the one who's helped almost every single one of our friends."

"I know."

"So, if your idea works you should go."

"No, I want you safe first." I looked at a calendar above her head, having no idea why, but the following day struck me. "Did you ever get past the part where Ciel gets shot?"

"What?"

"In the anime?"

"Um, no."

"I see."

"Why?"

"No reason. But-" I stopped short as a tune went through my head. I started humming it, without realizing it.

"Hey, that tune. It's the one you were humming the day after you came back from the Undertaker's house."

"Oh, my, it is isn't it?"

"Yeah, I remember, because I thought it was beautiful."

"Strange time to remember the tune for me though."

"Definitely."

"Supper is ready!" Said Finny energetically from the doorway. We stood up and ran after him down the hallway.

…

"That was actually edible! And amazing! Although I do have to agree with you, it looked disgusting."

Alessa laughed at the face I made, and I soon joined in.

… The next day….

"Want to play a game?" I asked Alessa soon after lunch.

"What?"

"It's going to sound childish."

"Okay, whatever I don't care, it's time to let lose, and be young again!"

"FINNY! BARD! MAYLENE! BRING PURU PURU!" I yelled as loud as I could.

They all came running.

"What? What is it?" Bard asked

"Is something wrong?" Maylene

"Were here!" Finny said.

"We are going to play a game and I needed all of you."

Puru barked and wagged his tail.

"We are going to play tag hide and seek."

"How's that fair? Pluto's a dog."

"He will be in charge of boundaries. Puru puru, don't let anyone go outside 'kay?"

He barked and ran down the hall, showing he understood.

"Who wants to count?"

"I do!" Finny said.

"One two three go!" he faced that wall and started counting. We ran."

Fifteen minutes later…. "Found you!" Alessa said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"We need to go come on."

She dragged me to my room, were everyone was.

"What's going on?" I asked

"It's Pluto." Alessa said.

"What happened?"

"Look outside." I went to the window, and I seen fire surrounding the house.

"What do we do?"

"We have to stop him." Alessa said from beside me.

Everyone looked at me.

"What?" I asked

Bard answered. "We await your command. Sebastian and Ciel said to follow your orders."

I stood silent thinking. "We stop him at all costs. Whatever you choose to use I don't care, bullets or tranquilizers. Just stop him."

They left leaving me alone with Alessa.

"That was brave."

"How?"

"You never would've done that back home."

"What choice do we have? That's the only way to stop him."

"I remember when you said 'I could never hurt an animal.'"

"Please don't remind me. Trust me. I did not want to decide that."

"I think you made the right choice. Now let's get out of here, the mansion is on fire." We ran out

"It's a good thing we went overboard with pictures yesterday." I said when we stopped in a safe spot.

"Yeah, everyone got hit."

"We managed to fill up three-fourths of my memory. Before the picture wars there were only twenty on it."

"Yep." She said with a laugh. "Well, I'm gonna go. You still set on staying here?"

"Yeah. See ya. Oh, and don't get hurt."

"I won't." we smiled at each other and she ran after the others.

_**Please leave your thoughts, and please leave ideas to possibly come, or your opinions if you choose. :D**_


	13. Disater Strikes

_**Disclaimer: I hope you enjoy! Alessa's side of the story is posted on Black Jinx's profile called Hearts Unknown. Sorry if some characters seem ooc. May have swearing.**_

I looked upon the remains of the fire. Tanaka looked at me bowed and asked, "What are you going to do?" before he deflated. "I am going to stay with the house." I said to him as he was walking away. He was soon gone.

"No, you're not." I heard from behind me.

I turned and found Sebastian standing there.

"What are you doing here? I thought you left with Ciel. Your master commanded you to go with him." I don't know exactly why I added that last part.

"My master?"

"Yeah."

"He is not my master until he awakens. I follow the contract."

"You really are heartless." I said under my breath, completely forgetting that he heard that, when no normal person could. I turned to walk away.

"You really are cruel, you know, and harsh." He said so I could hear.

"You know what? I can be. I'm only human after all. Oh, dear…that's right. At least I don't lie about my feelings, much, and let's see…go back on my word."

"I'm not going back on my word."

"Aren't you?" I said with venom livid in my voice.

"No, I am not to serve unless the deal is valid. It's still there I assure you, it's just not made the way you think it is. Sorry, princess."

"I'm not the only one who's cruel and harsh."

"I never said you were the only one."

"Where's Tanaka?"

"He left before I arrived."

"Okay, that means I can now say this. You're a bitch. By the way, I'm not explaining that to you."

"A female dog?"

"Sure fine whatever, now please just let me think. It's hard to think while being angry and annoyed."

He remained quiet for a little bit, before asking, "What are you thinking about?"

"How to save Ciel, why?"

"You can't"

"I can try can't I?"

"Not without getting killed."

"So, isn't that my decision? Besides, your order to take care of me and keep me unharmed is 'no longer valid' so why are you here?"

"Why can't I be?"

"You're a free demon…. somewhat, yet you choose to come here to bug the fuck out of a girl. That you pissed off, and scare the daylights out of, may I remind you?"

"I'm aware, so what's your point?"

"Forget it, why are you here?" I said as blunt as ever, clearly annoyed.

"To collect something."

"Collect what?" I asked more confused than ever.

"Well, you're smart so I'll give you facts, you put them together."

"Fine."

"As you stated earlier, I'm a demon." Realization struck me as he said that. Demons collected and ate souls. I turned back and faced him squarely.

"Stop trying to scare me. I'm tired of your games. I want to save Ciel and go home. Both those problems can be solved one way or the other."

"Scare you?"

"Yes."

"All I said is that I'm here to collect something."

"What? What are you collecting?"

"Something I care about, and something that's going to get hurt if I don't watch them."

"What the- what are you talking about?"

"You." He said flew over the ten feet that was in between us, and caught me around the waist.

"Put me down!" I wailed.

"Alright." He set me on my feet.

"Thank you, now…wait. Why did you listen to me?"

He smirked at me. That scared the crap out of me. It held an evil demonic meaning in it.

"Would you like to make a deal?"

Annoyance flashed on my face. "No." I said rearranging my facial expression into something, smooth and business like.

He laughed at me and said, "We should go."

"No, sorry can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I'm staying put."

Not good…annoyance flashed on his face. Great… I had just annoyed a demon. What a great day for me… I was fucked. His eyes turned red.

"Sebastian,"

"Shut up." He growled at me. Growled. I was about to step back when he pulled me behind him.

"Well, look who's away from Ciel." Said a male voice. I couldn't see the owner of the voice, due to the fact that Sebastian was standing directly in front of me. He stood in a protective stance. "And isn't this Adriana?"

"Yes." I said before Sebastian could react."

"I thought I told you to shut up." He said quickly thereafter.

"Sorry I didn't listen."

"You should have."

"Nope sorry."

"My, you seem lovely. I see why he's attached to you."

"Him?" I pointed at Sebastian.

"Yes."

I laughed. "Please? As if…he's heartless."

"Oh, so she doesn't know? Or does she not like you back?" the voice was filled with amusement. I thought I had recognized it though. Ash? Maybe. If so, why would he be here?

"What do you want?" he stood, More relaxed now.

"Can't I talk?"

"You have your reasons."

"Yes I do. Want to see some thing?"

"Depends." I said.

Sebastian looked at me. "She's coming with."

"Why? Where?" I asked. I looked past Sebastian at Ash. He laughed.

"Do you like fire?" he asked clearly talking to me.

"Yeah, why?"

"She can come." He said and grew wings. "Follow?"

"Fine." Sebastian said as he flew off.

"Holy Shit!" I said once he was out of hearing range.

"What?"

"He's? He's a fricken Angel?"

"Yes."

"I thought angels were good!"

"Not all, and life's not that fair. Sorry, Princess."

"Will you not call me that please?"

"Too bad."

I scowled at him. "Time to go." He said, and wrapped his arm around my waist.

_**Please leave your thoughts, and please leave ideas to possibly come, or your opinions if you choose. :D**_


	14. Home?

_**Disclaimer: I hope you enjoy! Alessa's side of the story is posted on Black Jinx's profile called Hearts Unknown. Sorry if some characters seem ooc. Swearing may be in chapter.**_

"Umm… hate to burst your bubbles, but o you two realize we are standing on a burning building?" I asked seeing flames all around me. London was burning. Again.

"Yes." Ash/Angela said while laughing.

"How's that funny?" I asked with a bit of alarm in my voice.

"The city's being cleansed."

I looked at her/him, I honestly didn't know what to call her/him. 'It' was starting to sound pretty convincing. It was trying to make a deal with Sebastian. His look said he was considering it. I stopped him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He looked over at me. "Considering."

"Well, stop it!" I said slowly becoming irritated.

He just smiled, more like smirked at me. I was ready to deck him. He looked down, as something caught his attention. I slowly worked my way over to the two. They were both standing on the ledge.

"How high up are we?"

"About eight floors." Sebastian answered.

Shit. I froze.

"What's wrong?" The angel asked.

"Heights…terrify me."

She laughed. "How ever did you get here then?"

"Closed my eyes, plugged my ears, and hoped he didn't drop me."

Sebastian looked over and smirked once more, the angel laughed.

"I would never drop you to your death." Sebastian responded.

"I might consider that." Said 'it'

I moved the other side of Sebastian, away from the angel and peered over the edge slowly. Maylene was running and Ciel was following as they met with Bard and Finny. I looked to the top of the clock tower knowing Pluto would be there blowing fire. Gone mad. Ciel would be shot soon. He left, running toward the Queen. Time would soon stop, shortly.

"Ciel." I said. "Can he be helped?"

"He will die."

"He can't!"

"Why not? He is unclean."

"And? So am I!" I shouted, knowing I wouldn't be heard over the flames and commotion.

"Yes, you are almost as bad as he."

"Then let me take his place." I said slowly, knowing I was running out of time.

"What?" they both said in unison, both looking at me in disbelief.

"I want Ciel to live. I am willing to take his place in order for him to live. Will you trade?"

"NO!" I heard Sebastian bellow. It pissed me off so I spun to face him and utterly lost my head.

"Who are you to say what I can and can't do? You have no master. No commands to follow. What the hell? I mean do you honestly think you can make my decisions for me? Why? I understand the contract is still there! I CARE ABOUT CIEL. I though you did too, but apparently I'm mistaken. Because I care whether he lives or dies, I can't let him die. I f you feel he should fine, but you should at least care about the fact that the contract is there. His wish hasn't been fulfilled yet. I don't care. He will live. Whether it's my choice or yours. In my case it would be fatal. Yours? Not so much. So, I suggest you stay out of my affairs." I ranted.

He stepped back and as I looked at Ash, he did too.

"You're glaring." Sebastian finally said.

"I DON'T CARE!"

"What's bothering you?"

"I don't know. Let's see…" I said sarcastically. "I want to save Ciel, you won't let me apparently, and I want nothing more than to go home and Alessa to come with. I doubt that'll happen any time soon either."

"You're truly imperfect." Ash said behind me.

I spun. "You," I said turning my anger on him. He stepped back as I pointed at him. "You caused this, so you'd better find some fucking way to solve this! If Ciel dies, by your causing I will personally kill you."

"I'm simply ridding the world of evil."

"Ciel isn't evil."

Sebastian grabbed me as time froze.

"You want to go home?"

"Yes, Alessa too."

"Fine. Give me your camera." I handed it over without complaint. He started recording.

"So, you don't forget. I'll send you both home."

"What's the catch?"

"You or both must come back in a month."

"Why?"

"This isn't a deal, it's an agreement, plus, Alessa is about to die when time starts up."

"How do we seal the agreement?"

"You kiss me."

"WHAT! AS IF I WOULD!"

"If you want to save her you will. Don't worry about Ciel."

"Why do I come back?"

"Well, come back or…whisper whisper whisper."

"No way! That's harsh."

"I am a demon. I'm all for the one up."

"You…"

"Ten seconds."

I stood on the tips of my toes, and kissed him. First Kiss of my Life.

"Very well, see you in a month." He shut of the camera and put it in my dress.

Everything went black.

…

I groaned as I started to sit up in the bright sun. I looked around me, and realized I was in a field of grass. I wasn't alone. Alessa was a few feet away.

"Alessa? You okay?"

She rolled to face me and said, "Yeah… what happened?"

"I made an agreement. We're home."

"I got that. Where though?"

"I think we're a little ways out of town." I looked down and realized I was in the dress Sebastian had choose. Black lacy, and of course layered and puffy. Alessa was in a deep purple one, at least it looked purple. The dress was originally lavender. Stupid fire.

No, scratch that. Stupid Angel.

"Let's go." I stood up and went to help her up.

"What are we going to tell people? I mean they'll never believe this."

"I think of something. Look," I pointed at a gas station. "We'll head there, and see if they have a phone."

"Okay." We smiled weakly at each other. Realization was finally settling in. We were finally home after about a Two and a half months, a few days short of three.

"School is gonna suck." I said to Alessa starting a conversation.

"Totally. How will we ever catch up on that homework?"

"Who knows…"

…

"Can I borrow your phone? We don't have money for the pay phone." The man looked annoyed and clearly confused by our outfits. He looked like he would say no, but he sighed and said, "Fine, here. Don't run off with it."

"We won't." I told the man whose nameplate said Tom, but he looked more like a Jerry.

"Come on. Pick up. Pick up" I said as the phone rang. Looking at the clock. "Please be home. It's four for goodness-" I was cut short as my mom said, "Hello? No one calls during this time. It's our mourning time."

"Mom?"

"Adriana?"

"Yes, can you go to the Casey's gas station in the small neighboring town? Bring Alessa's mom?"

"Of course! We're on our way."

…

I watched as a new black BMW pulled up. '_When did she get that_?' I thought to myself, as our mothers stepped out. We glomped them. Both Alessa and I smelling of smoke in the crazy dresses, absorbing the sweet perfume. We hugged each other in a huge group hug.

"Where on earth have you girls been?"

Alessa looked to me for an explanation, which I had though of.

"We were kidnapped, they got in through a window in the basement. Forced us to where these," I pointed at our dresses. "And in order to escape we set the place on fire and bailed. Found this gas station called you and now we're here. How long have we been gone?"

"About three months."

Alessa and I groaned in unison. "How will we ever catch up?"

"Who knows? Lets get you girls home."

"Yeah." Alessa and I said as we climbed in the back seat. Homeward bound.

_**Please leave your thoughts, and please leave ideas to possibly come, or your opinions if you choose. :D So? Sequel? Yes? No? I'll only make it if you want me to. I have ideas. :D Hope you liked the story! You choose! :D**_


	15. Sequal is now up

The sequal is up for this story. Title: What on Earth do I do now?


End file.
